Junior Lifeguard Association
by vericus
Summary: So maybe he should have looked at some maps or, y'know, actually thought before he went to Clark for help in this particular instance. Written for the lulz, set sometime after 'Justice'.


**Disclaimer: **Not mine in any stretch of the imagination

**Author's Note:** Because Oliver changed the topic a little quickly when AC asked Clark about Lois....This has been rattling around inside my brain ever since I spent a week catching up on five seasons of Smallville. First and most likely only ever piece of Smallville fic. Please enjoy!

**- Junior Lifeguard Association -**

Speeding along the highway at a speed far above the posted limit, Oliver Queen took a moment to lament the fact that he had never thought to memorize a map of Smallville and the surrounding area. He'd been entirely too focused on Metropolis, and right now, he was facing the consequences - or he would be, if he couldn't get to the Kent farm fast enough. God, he hoped Clark was home, because otherwise he doubted he'd see the sun rise tomorrow. Not that he was normally up to see the sun rise, prefering to stay in bed with more pleasant company, but that was beside the point. Or rather, that was the point behind the problem he now faced.

Oliver firmly pushed any further thoughts about said problem out of his mind, however, knowing he needed to focus on where he was going, instead. He'd only been to the Kent farm during the day before, and now, at night, the countryside looked a lot different. Fortunately, the Kent farm was also close to the main highway, and it wasn't long before Oliver spotted the familiar buildings. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the lights on in the farmhouse, and skidded into the turnoff. Grimacing as he realized he was now on gravel, Oliver reluctantly slowed - it wouldn't do to crash just short of safety. That would give his pursuer far too much satisfaction.

Still, he almost missed the driveway, and was grateful for his quick reflexes as he just managed to make the turn, sliding to a halt and spraying the back of Clark's truck with gravel. Lowering the kick stand and staggering off the bike, Oliver was unsurprised to look up and find a bewildered Clark standing on the porch.

"Oliver?" Clark asked curiously as the blonde hurried over, almost tripping over his own feet in his hurry.

"Clark! You gotta help me!" Oliver said urgently as he grabbed the other man's arm and started dragging him into the house. He didn't get more than two steps, however, before he actually looked at the door, and he froze as he realized his pursuer had beaten him there. "Shit."

"That would be an understatement." Arthur Curry said sollemnly, and Oliver tried to dodge behind Clark, only to be tackled by his 'friend'.

"Clark! Help!" Oliver yelped as he attempted to fend off AC's blows, but Clark just stood on the porch, looking amused. That was when Oliver realized that perhaps Clark hadn't been the best person to come to - after all, as much as he and Lois fought, they were still friends. It was probably only Clark's own fear of not being able to control his powers and actually seriously hurting Oliver that had held him back from doing what AC was now. Not that AC was a lightweight - he could go blow for blow with Victor, and the two of them together could probably match Clark for strength. And AC didn't seem inclined to hold back much now, Oliver realized as a punch to his gut left him winded.

Fortunately, that also seemed to be the clincher for Clark, who stepped in and pulled AC off Oliver, tossing him into the horse paddock (where Oliver hoped he landed in some dung) before offering his hand to Oliver. The blonde coughed a few times, trying to get his wind back before taking the offered hand, and Clark pulled him to his feet. Oliver winced as even that hurt his newly acquired bruises.

"You could've pulled him off sooner." the blonde said.

"I figured I'd let him get in a few for me." Clark said blandly.

"Gee thanks." Oliver said grouchily, and Clark snorted slightly.

"You're the one that went and broke Lois' heart when you knew she and AC once had a thing and are now good friends. You should have seen this coming ages ago." Clark said.

"I did. That's why I didn't tell him." Oliver said, grimacing in pain as Clark helped him over to the bench on the porch. In the horse paddock, AC could just be seen picking himself up and heading over.

"Again, Lois and AC still being friends?" Clark said blandly.

"Alright, alright! I was an idiot! Happy?" Oliver said grouchily. "Could you get me some ice now? I'd rather not try to explain to the board members why I'm bruised all over tomorrow."

"Should have thought of that earlier." AC said good-naturedly as he came to the porch. Irritatingly, AC was entirely unharmed and very much dung-free.

"How the hell did you even beat me here?!" Oliver said, now feeling somewhat indignant at how both his supposed friends were telling him he deserved the very painful beating he'd just gotten and should have, in fact, seen it coming (which he had and had done his best to prevent, but they didn't seem to care about that).

"Dude. The river runs straight from Metropolis to Smallville. The only thing that slowed me down was the dam and some of the shallows." AC said with amusement. "I've been here for like half an hour." AC and Clark laughed as Oliver swore softly under his breath and glared at them both murderously, then stomped into the Kent farmhouse to get himself his own ice. The fact that there were several ice packs ready and waiting in the freezer did not mollify him in the least.

**- FINIS -**


End file.
